1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens housing having an aperture device. Particularly, the invention relates to a structure of a lens housing having an aperture device for limiting the amount of light or unnecessary light that is incident on an optical element.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventional types of lens housings that include apertures (aperture device). One example is a lens housing having an aperture to allow the light to pass, which is adhered to a lens-supporting frame (lens frame) or the like by use of an adhesive. In another example, the lens frame is not used, but a lens member is built into the lens housing. In this type, an aperture member is fitted to the lens member via an aperture-installation member dedicatedly provided for installation of the aperture member to the lens member.
In the described example where the aperture member is adhered to the lens member with an adhesive, the adhesive sometimes extends in a line state during adhesion, thereby causing adverse effects on the lens function. In the described example where the dedicated aperture-installation member is used, the number of components is increased, thereby providing disadvantages in cost and miniaturization.